


Two Parts, One Direction

by Elena (pickledragon)



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied Gregor/Luxa, Melancholy, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/Elena
Summary: He touched the boulder, and with a single breath, left a part of himself behind— a part that would battle for good, fly toward the sky, and love the one he left behind, one that would last for eternity and be with the family he had created.





	Two Parts, One Direction

Gregor stood there in Central Park, looking at the starry sky. The beautiful moonlight cast shadows across the trees—the light he had not seen in nearly four months. He took deep breaths of the crisp, fall air, pondering all that had happened in the last year. 

For a brief moment, Gregor even forgot what he had done before. He ran track, had friends, and played with his sisters. Standing there, he realized, that to the rest of the world, he was just a young kid, naive and helpless. Not someone who could talk to a war hero and understand what the words honor, courage, and sacrifice truly meant. 

He looked to the street and saw his family's van, waiting for him to come. To leave New York, leave behind everything. 

Gregor glanced at the huge boulder, the one that separated him from a world filled with heroes, villains, and even friends. He touched the boulder, and with a single breath, left a part of himself behind— a part that would battle for good, fly toward the sky, and love the one he left behind, one that would last for eternity and be with the family he had created. 

He let go of the boulder and went to the van. 

As the boulder, Central Park, and New York faded, Gregor watched at the window. The farther the van drove, the bigger his smile became.


End file.
